


Rusty Halo

by cockumentary



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Fusion, Crack, Dark, Dark Marco, Eren Yeager - Freeform, Horror, Jean kirschtein - Freeform, M/M, Marco Bodt - Freeform, Plot Twist, The Script, attack on titan - Freeform, based off of a song, came up with this idea with someone on omegle, demon, demon marco, incubus, jean kirstein - Freeform, jeanmarco, jeanmarco that somehow turns into erejean and ereri, levi makes a surprising entrance, possessed marco, rusty halo, snk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:25:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockumentary/pseuds/cockumentary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Not necessity, not desire - no, the love of power is the demon of men. Let them have everything - health, food, a place to live, entertainment - they are and remain unhappy and low-spirited: for the demon waits and waits and will be satisfied." [Dark JeanMarco, if you don't like dark stuff with a little bit of humor then don't read - came up with this idea on omegle because the stranger thought dark JeanMarco was appealing and I agreed, and we had a few revelations about the plot. There will be a huge plot twist. It's mildly based off of Like a Drum with the recollections of the haunting dreams Jean used to have. Chapters may be subject to be edited, so give your feedback if you want more!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

The visits - Jean had been having them for months now after his confidant had left him permanently, just like in those awful dreams that haunted him during their living time together. Marco's death had become a tragic reality. No one expected it except Jean, and nothing was ever the same for him after that event. He found that his life was lacking after the man he'd become so close to left for good. He no longer had anyone to hold on to. Marco would occasionally screw with the curtain or shut the college student's laptop off while he was working on something. Although it pissed him off to no end, reality hit and Jean knew that these things only happened because Marco cared and wanted his presence to be known. The two would have little talks late into the night, and tonight happened to be one of those nights. Jean headed down into the dim basement, relaxed on the couch, and waited until there was a sign. A few minutes passed and the entity that was Marco made his appearance by tugging on one of those shaggy brown strands of hair.

"Hey, watch it!" Jean swatted, but quickly realized that he wouldn't be able to hurt the spirit because he was from another dimension. They couldn't touch. There was so much more to the relationship they had now - it was beyond being tangible. It was about feeling. Jean wasn't a spiritual guy, but it took things to a new level for him. He was still learning to adapt to the new situation and the new form Marco took. "Jean, you should know you can't cause me any harm by now. It may be the other way around for me, though. Watch out, horseface." Marco chuckled. He wriggled his way onto the couch and submerged his friend in the benign warmth that was himself. There was silence. Just being around each other was enough, and Jean didn't need anything more than that. He was grateful. Marco liked to focus on the rhythmic thud that Jean's heart produced.

"I need to tell you something.. Just promise to stay with me when I'm explaining it to you, alright?" Marco broke the silence. "I'm dead - you know that. I know you hate being reminded..." He didn't know how to get the story out. It was way too far-fetched; it just wasn't believable. Plus, Jean didn't have a lot of faith in supernatural things except for Marco, or what was left of him. "This is gonna sound crazy, but I'm not exactly in heaven. I might be going to hell, Jean. I can't tell you why this is happening to _me_ , but this might be my last visit if we don't do something about it." The young man's voice took on a darker tone, and his best friend had to snap out of his half-asleep state.

"Marco, if this is one of your pranks, you better cut it out right now." Jean yawned, sitting up. "It's not a prank. I don't mean to be a braggart, but I know a lot more than you do. I know a lot more than the rest of them who are still alive do. Every one of our souls, from the moment we're conceived, is predestined. It doesn't matter how good of a person you are; you could still be sent to hell. This might be my case." Marco tried to explain the odd situation to the man sitting next to him. " _How_ , Marco? You're the best person I know and I mean it. Nothing you've ever done, _ever_ , that I know about could send you down to the fiery pits of hell. Quit bullshitting me!" The brown-haired man objected. Pshh, how ridiculous. Marco? _Hell?_   Those two words would never even be used in the same sentence. They clashed - Marco was so nice and pure, and hell was so sinister and evil.

"Jean Kirschtein, this situation is grave and I mean it! I'm not pulling your leg. I don't know if there's some kind of way we can fix this, but purgatory certainly isn't pretty. It's weird - it's sort of like a dirty New York subway but with millions of lost souls, some that look as if they don't even belong there. I guess I'm one of them..." Marco did his best to help Jean understand what purgatory was. God, it must be so tough explaining hell and purgatory to a mortal. Hmph.

"If there was something I could do for you, I'd gladly do it, but you're in another dimension and all you can do is mess with my blinds! What's the point of you even visiting me anymore? It's not like we can actually touch like we used to!" That statement stung Marco as the words flew out, but it stung Jean even more after he realized the severity of what he had just said. Jean was impatient, tired, and sick of it all, and he had a bad habit of snapping way too easily. Life on college students like him was hard. He was depressed, and his classes really drained him. And, on top of that, his best friend who he still had unresolved feelings for existed, but not technically. Even so, were those really good enough excuses to diss his dead best friend like that?

"You know what? Come back and find me when you figure it out, Marco." An angry, sleep-deprived Jean who had just about lost touch with reality growled.

"Goodbye, Jean."

The room fell silent, and a strong chill loomed over Jean as goosebumps began to appear on his arms. "Way to go, Kirschtein." He muttered to himself. "Damn, you're as cold as ice."


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean gets his wish. Marco comes back after he's purposely avoided his companion for a while. Except this time, something's different about him. I hope this chapter is at least MILDLY interesting for you guys!

Weeks had passed since ' _the encounter_ ' that Jean refused to tell anyone about. He had been in a strange funk and had even missed some of his classes. When asked why, he would simply turn away and remain silent. Although it had only been a few weeks since he'd felt Marco's presence, it felt like an eternity. Jean often asked himself if any of this was real or not. Were the visits just his sick illusions of the dark basement, or were they genuinely true? At the same time, he wanted to know what was actually going on with Marco's wandering soul, yet he didn't. One part of Jean urged him to move on and find a pastime or focus more on his studies. After all, his grades could use a boost. The other half told him to pursue Marco's spirit until something gave and they lived happily ever after. Yeah, that wasn't going to happen.

He munched on some cold pizza while checking his Facebook. His notifications were practically blowing up because of Eren's bullshit. A rather loud noise startled the boy as his laptop was roughly unplugged. "W-What was that?" Jean frantically peered around the room and saw nothing. He immediately suspected it was Connie, but how could anyone else be there? Jean was alone. Then, it finally hit him. Could it really be Marco? "If that's you, I swear.." He growled, glaring at the wall with his fists clenched. "Swear to what? God? Heaven?" Marco whispered. "Why are you even here? I'm guessing you figured out your life after death or else you _wouldn't_ be here..." Jean pretended not to be ecstatic to finally hear his object of affection's voice at last.

"I guess you could say that. I made a deal, Jean. The succubi told me I'd be able to see you under one condition, and I certainly couldn't refuse.." Marco said, and he was now visible, standing before Jean. "Marco, why? I was counting on you to make it up to heaven!" He whined. The boy sitting in front of his laptop couldn't help but ogle the new Marco. Something was different, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. He was dressed in-wait, he _wasn't._ The transformed man was shirtless, donning a pair of black pants. A strange little thing poked out from his behind but Jean didn't dare to ask what it was. "Do you like what you see? I'm an incubus. Did you sin at all while I was gone?"

The pale boy's eyes were wide and his mouth was agape. "Remember what I said about predestination, Jean? I learned. I wasn't supposed to go to heaven anyway. Don't you want to come with me? Don't you want to be one with me at last? Hmm?" Marco stroked the jawline of the man below him. Jean noticed that the thing on Marco's behind was a tail. "I'm just being a tease. I should really quit it. You're a warm soul, Kirschtein, and there's no way in heaven you're coming to hell." Marco smirked. "I am not a 'warm soul'. Don't ever fucking call me that again!" The irritated male groaned. "It doesn't matter. You're golden, man."

"I can't believe you have a tail. Why do you even need one?" Jean stared at the thing, daring to touch it. "Hmm.. Reasons." Marco grinned. "It may even be an erogenous zone. Why don't you do the honors of testing it out?" He asked. "If this is real and not one of my sick dreams, this is wrong on so many levels.." Horse boy muttered as he reached out and began to stroke the maroon tail on Marco's backside. It certainly wasn't what he expected - it was nothing like a dog or a cat tail. Deciding to tease the incubus, he bit it.

"JEEZ! Be careful with that thing!" Marco exclaimed. "You bit it.. Now why don't you kiss it better and suck on it?"

"No. Why don't you make me?" Jean challenged.

"Isn't an incubus a demon that can, well... Make love with people in their dreams?" Jean asked sheepishly.

"Yeah.. Don't get any ideas, Kirschtein. That's my job." The incubus flashed him a sly grin.

"I think my tail _is_ an erogenous zone. Kiss it!" He tried to coax Jean. "Don't you love me?  What if it was the other way around? What if you died? I would certainly suck your tail and maybe even more if you became an incubus who was too hot for his own good." The shirtless man laughed. "You know, you can come with me." Marco said. The room fell silent - that kind of silence that Jean hated now. It wasn't exactly awkward; it just kept him in suspense like a puppet hanging from some strings that Marco had complete control over. "How can I come with you, Marcubus?" Jean asked.

"Hey! Don't start giving me pet names. And I dunno, maybe kill someone?"


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hellish bastards contemplate how they're going to convince vulnerable Jean to do something life-changing that will satisfy their carnal desires.

"Erwin, do you really think he's that stupid? Do you really think just telling him to murder someone is going to convince him to do it?" Levi asked, grunting and letting out a huffy breath. "I mean, he _is_ an imbecile. Don't get me wrong. But he's not going to kill someone just because 'Marco', I mean _me_ , tells him to."

"That's where you're wrong, Levi. It's much more than just telling him to do it. Have you ever heard the saying 'actions speak louder than words'? You need to essentially brainwash him by using Marco. I know that Marco is more vulnerable than Kirschtein since he sold his soul to you in the first place. What an easy deal that was!" Erwin chuckled, crossing his legs as he relaxed on what they called 'the throne'. No one else was allowed to sit there but Erwin himself, since he was technically Satan. Levi served as his apprentice, or sidekick. Erwin had complete control of what happened around here, and had the authority to see what was going on at any time. Along with his power, he was a sick bastard. The only thing that was reminiscent of a heart was saved for Levi and a very select few.

"How so? It's not like I can have Marco take him out to a romantic dinner. It's not like I can just win his heart over by-"

"Levi... Think about it. There's something else you can do that will surely win Jean over. He's not weak, but he's currently in a weak state right now. He's shaken up. The plan should be relatively easy. Just find the boy when he's having one of his wet dreams and voila. When someone's... _turned on_ in that way, their impairment is judged. Lust can make people do stupid things." Erwin smirked. "You of all people would know how it feels to be so turned on that you can't think, correct?"

"Oh, fuck off. You can be such a bastard sometimes. But what was I really expecting when I got involved with the commander of Hell itself? Listen, we're in this together. If Jean _does_ kill Eren, he'll inevitably end up in Hell because murder is the be-all, end-all around here. I promised Marco, and I don't like letting people down. In the end, Marco gets Jean, and we get Eren." The dark-haired man said, showing sympathy for Marco. Those in Hell were known as the masters of cheat and deceit, but these men knew how to play fair. At the same time, they played quick and dirty. One false move and you were gone for good. It was very rare to see Levi in a sympathetic state, but he had indeed made a promise to the freckled boy when he sold his soul. And as Levi said, he vowed not to let him down. Erwin would gladly break whatever bond Jean and Marco had to get ahold of Eren, but his mistress Levi always had to have his way.

These men had such a strong desire for Eren because he had so much determination - it was just what they needed. He could be such a force. His undying anger was always present due to the demise of his mother and the way his father walked out of his life. Eren was a tortured soul, but he would never admit it. He felt as though he needed to play it up in front of his friends and act happy for their sake. On the inside, it was another story. Levi had spent countless hours watching the boy weep his heart out in front of the mirror. Sometimes, Eren would even bite his own skin out of the frustration he was succumbing to. The bottom line was that Eren possessed this strong fury that both Erwin and Levi could feed from, and Levi especially had a hidden desire for the boy.

"So it's decided. We're using sex as a weapon, to coax Kirschtein into murdering Eren Jaeger." Levi muttered.

Erwin smiled, taking a long drag from his cigarette and then exhaling to reveal a big cloud of smoke. He then passed the cigarette to his companion who also took a much-needed puff.

"It sounds like a plan to me, darling."


End file.
